Childhood Promises
by shyXshortieXbabe
Summary: Go back four years. Go back to Mickey Mouse and the girl who promised Soda. Go back to the beginning.
1. The promise

A/n  
  
Hiya everyone! I know, I know, I have a really bad habit of starting stories while I'm still in the midst of another story and then not continuing the other story. But this time It'll be different, I promise! Whahahahahah! Anyhow, the setting is when Ponyboy is around 10 years old and Sodapop around 12. Read on, my pretties!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders. I do own minni and co. though!  
  
Ch. 1 Steel and Lightening  
  
"Gee-yup!" I called imitating what my father did when he rode. It looked so easy but when Steel shook under my grip, I trembled. The ground seemed so very far down and the stables so far away. Mommy and Daddy didn't know I'd taken Steel out. They'd KILL me if the knew!!! A ten year old riding the big prized and bad tempered stallion, they'd flip their lids! Daddy especially would bring the roof down on my head.  
  
The only reason Steel had let me on his back at all was because he trusted me a smidge. I had always been kind to his two offspring, Bandit and Mickey Mouse.  
  
But now, away from Daddy, Steel's eyes flashed as he sped from a trot to a gallop. I clung tightly to the reins knowing the horse sensed my loss of control. "Show them that you're in charge." That's what Daddy always said at riding lessons. So I tried.  
  
I dug in my heels and turned the reins like I'd been taught but Steel just kept on, breaking for the corral gate. A chance at freedom.  
  
"Woah!" I squeaked, pulling the reins and trying to keep the quavers out of my voice, "Steel!"  
  
I concentrated my whole will on not falling.  
  
Suddenly a voice broke into my thoughts, "Ponyboy! Get Old man Winters!"  
  
I looked over to where the voice came from; one of the older boys was approaching carefully just as Steel reared. There was lightening in the horse's eyes.  
  
My concentration snapped and I screamed as my grip on the saddle loosened and I went sliding to the ground.  
  
I didn't hit the ground as hard as I thought I would. The golden haired boy pulled me away from Steel's trampling hooves. Then I thought for sure Steel would come down on the poor boy that was sheltering me, but the horse didn't. He turned away and snorted instead.  
  
"Are you okay?" the boy was cradling me in his arms. I was trembling with fear and his grip tightened instinctively.  
  
"I'm okay." I choked on my tears, "th-thank you"  
  
My sun bleached blonde hair, was sweaty and fell into my blue eyes,  
  
"It was nothing." The boy shook his head modestly, "me 'n my brother weren't spossed to be here anyhow. I just come her 'bout every day to see Mickey Mouse."  
  
I knew Mickey! He was the young palomino colt that was Steel's older offspring. He was mean spirited like Steel but boy, he sure was pretty.  
  
In fact he'd been named after me.  
  
"I'm Minalia but you can call me Minnie." My tears were drying now, as I watched Steel prance away.  
  
"I'm Sodapop you look real young to be riding that stallion, like that." Soda nodded with his head, "comin' towards us is my kid brother Ponyboy, you an' him look 'bout the same age. I sent him to get your daddy coz he runs real fast. Faster than me, even."  
  
"I'm ten," I said shamefacedly, "but I can ride pretty good..."  
  
"Minnie!" My father was coming towards me, holding my little brother by the hand, "you okay baby?"  
  
Why was he sad? He was never sad about me, just always mad.  
  
"Yes, Daddy. Sodapop and Ponyboy saved me."  
  
Daddy picked me up and kissed me awkwardly on the forehead. That was weird.  
  
My brother ended up on Ponyboy's back, "Ponypop! Sodyboy!"  
  
We laughed. Little Kyle was just learning to talk.  
  
"We better get going, Pon'" Soda grinned and rose to his feet.  
  
"Your welcome here anytime, kids." Daddy tightened his grip on me, wanting me to say something nice.  
  
"Come back and play sometime!" I waved, and told Kyle to do the same.  
  
"We will!" Ponyboy's face was bright red and he stumbled along behind Sodapop.  
  
"Ponypop!" Kyle waved byebye and waddled along beside me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't care what it costs. Just come and fix my damn horse!" my father was yelling on the phone after Kyle had gone down for his nap.  
  
Mommy was bandaging my knees.  
  
"I don't like your language, Dan." My mother didn't look up.  
  
Daddy slammed the phone down and I jumped about five feet in the air.  
  
"Damn rich bastard. The vet can't make it here until next week." My daddy's mood was as dark as thunder. Like Steel's.  
  
"Why did you provoke him, Minalia?!" he turned on my suddenly, and I felt my mother's hand tighten on mine.  
  
Was provoke a bad thing? Did I do something to Steel?  
  
"Didn't do nothing, Daddy, I promise!" I was tearing now and I could hear little Kyle begin to cry in the other room.  
  
Daddy picked me up, squeezing painfully on my arm. His nails dug into my skin and I cried out.  
  
"Stop it, Daniel! Stop it now!" Mommy hung on Daddy's arm but she was weak. She was always weak.  
  
"Get off me, woman!" Daddy shouted, slapping mommy. Her face reddened but she didn't flinch.  
  
I remembered the purple spots on Mommy's arms and legs, did Daddy do that too?  
  
"Go out and find Steel." My dad threw me out the door. I looked to my mom for help but mommy didn't say anything. . . only turned away from me to go to Kyle.  
  
I choked back tears of hurt.  
  
Slowly, it began to rain outside. The big raindrops hid my tears.  
  
~Part II Rain  
  
For an hour in the rain I hunted Steel. Our pasture was so darn big! If I didn't find Steel soon, he'd freeze and die out here. The sugar melted in my hands. My carrots fell in the mud and I tripped trying to pick them up. Dirt and mud covered the front of my jeans.  
  
And still, half an hour later Steel was nowhere to be found. Daddy would be so mad. Daddy would have a fit. I shivered.  
  
Shaking with tiredness and wet, I made my way to rest in the stables.  
  
The sounds of welcoming neighs and pleas for sugar greeted me. There was Bandit, black as night with big sad eyes. Beside him was his brother Mickey Mouse who looked so much like Soda. Boxer (remember animal farm ^^) and Clover didn't even glance my way. They were in heat and not even the spring rain could disrupt that. Archie and Comet licked the melted sugar off my hands, soothing my owies from the fall. Oh, and there was Dasher and Steel with Soda, and Bluebell...  
  
I stopped, "Sodapop!"  
  
Soda turned towards me a huge grin on his face. It was kind of creepy since normally people don't smile that big (specially big kids!) but I raced up to him anyways.  
  
Soda picked me up like he would've done to Pony, "Hey Minnie!"  
  
"You found Steel! Thank you so much, you're my hero!" I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pressing my cheek to his.  
  
"Nawww." Soda blushed, "He followed me home and I needed to bring him back"  
  
I knew he was lying; kids have a real good sense of those things. But I didn't care.  
  
It was then that I noticed Soda was about as soaked as I was. His eyes were still sparkling and bright but he shivered.  
  
I didn't know then that the reason I began to cry was because I loved him. He stayed out in the rain for me and I didn't have anything to give him.  
  
"Hey...hey Minnie" Soda seemed so wise, thought he was only two years bigger, "don't cry"  
  
"I don't have anything to give you" I couldn't look at him. My blue eyes were filled with tears of shame.  
  
Soda made a thinking sound like adults sometimes make. Kind of like, "hrmmmm..."  
  
Suddenly I was struck with a brilliant idea, "I know, I'll make you a promise! Do you already have a best friend?"  
  
"I do..." Soda looked thoughtful, "Steve Randall. But you can have more than one."  
  
I looked down, "Oh." Honest, if I couldn't be number one, I didn't want to be anything.  
  
"Will you marry me then?"  
  
I choked, "What? Soda, stand up."  
  
Sodapop was kneeling and looking up at me with big brown eyes, he looked ridiculous. But the look in his eyes killed my laughter.  
  
"If we both don't have anyone to marry when we're old and lonely, will you marry me?"  
  
I could feel myself blushing. This wasn't like the kiddie games I played in school.  
  
"Okay. I'll marry you Soda" I grinned back at him and was sort of sad.  
  
I pinky swore and we spent the rest of the rainstorm wrapped in a horse blanket, talking to the horses.  
  
As I look back on that day now, I realize that I was sad because even then Soda was a handsome boy. He'd never end up single. Childhood Promises are so beautiful sometimes, before they break.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you liked ^_^ read and review please! 


	2. Steel

A/n~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you so mucho for the reviews!! Rawr, it's taken me rather long finish up chappie 2, I hope it's worth the wait.  
  
GageluisSodabemine: heeheehee, thank you so much! I love Soda too and don't worry, there'll be plenty of Sodiness to go around in this chappie, hope ya like!  
  
Danni_BaBezZz: Thanks bunches and Bunches. Nope Soda doesn't know yet that Mickey Mouse is named after Minnie or about her father yet. OHOHOHOHO! Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
taste_of_fire: AUGH!! I'm so happy, you delved so deeply into the story!!! Thanks for reviewing, I love your positive comments.  
  
Pirategirl143: thanks so much! Cute was what I was aiming for. Hope yah like the chappie!  
  
MisstressHolbytla: Thanks for your input! I appreciate it so much, and I'll definitely put your ideas to good use, OHOHO Lol. My plot ties to your ideas in some places ^_^ Hope yah like the chapter!  
  
Outsider1234: Thanks for reviewing!!! Awesomeness! Happy reading!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soda didn't say anything more about our promise so I knew he'd forgotten already. But not me, I would never forget.  
  
Okay, maybe I liked him. A lot.  
  
Sodapop came to see use near every day. I mean me and Mickey Mouse.  
  
Mickey was a real mean horsie, he even competed with me for Soda's attention!  
  
"You really named him, huh?" Soda grinned at me while brushing Mickey's side.  
  
I nodded, kind of frozen by his sparkly eyes.  
  
I was only just getting used to people grinning so much. Nobody ever smiled at home except maybe Mama when she was telling me, "it's gonna be okay, Min.." But she was usually crying so that didn't count.  
  
Well anyway, Soda grinned real nice, he made me want to smile more too.  
  
So I did, I grinned right back and Soda patted my head, "Well Glory! You did a right fine job of naming him! I couldn't think of a better one."  
  
The colt had closed his eyes to enjoy Soda's touch. And as I blushed Mickey looked up at me. I didn't like the mischief I saw in the seemingly innocent Colt's deep brown eyes.  
  
Soda patted Mickey Mouse's nose and lifted me up to get up on Mickey's back.  
  
Cool as you please, Mickey sidestepped.  
  
Then, Soda's arms began to shake and we collapsed in a heap. I landed on top of Sodapop who got his breath knocked out of him.  
  
As soon as Soda got his breath back though, he began to gasp. And I thought, oh hell, I've killed him.  
  
But Soda was laughing. His eyes danced and he tickled me until I giggled right along with him.  
  
"Why'd you do that for, Mickey Mouse?" Soda asked affectionately.  
  
Mickey Mouse looked down at us with his big innocent eyes.  
  
And boy! Did we make a pretty picture! Me and Soda covered in hay, smushed together with Mickey looking at us like we were crazy.  
  
Daddy would be so mad if he saw we tipped the hay feeder again. Just as we were picking up, loud footsteps echoed on the walk to the stables.  
  
I grabbed Soda and we hid in the back of Mickey's stall, breathing loudly.  
  
If it was Mama then we'd jump out and surprise her.  
  
If it was Daddy well then...  
  
A man entered the door, wearing a collared shirt and jeans. He carried a black bag with shiny tools inside.  
  
"I want you to look at my Stallion, Steel. He's been tamed but he seems to be regressing back into his wild lifestyle." I could hear my father talking but he was out of eyesight.  
  
"What's regress?" I whispered to Soda.  
  
He shrugged and quieted me with a finger to his lips.  
  
Steel was not a very happy horsie. He didn't like anyone except Daddy, and these days he didn't even like Daddy.  
  
When the vet opened the stall Steel was already beginning to rear. With a thundering neigh Steel bucked like a mad horse and the vet fell back.  
  
Our stable hands came scurrying like mice and the doctor sank a needle into Steel's shoulder.  
  
I winced, a muscle in Soda's jaw was twitching.  
  
The black of Steel's fur was dull, and the vet took a long time explaining this to Daddy.  
  
Soda was already off his haunches and sitting in the corner of the stall. I crawled over to him, smiling. I liked our secret spot.  
  
Soda didn't smile back though, he looked worried.  
  
The vet was saying something about seeing the whites of Steel's eyes. Wild with fear....blahblahblah.  
  
Back then I didn't see how it would effect me. And Soda.  
  
Oh, but Soda saw it. Maybe he heard it in the doctor's voice because he threw himself against the sitting Mickey Mouse and cried silently.  
  
Boy was I confused.  
  
I put my head to Soda's, trying to hear him but Soda didn't respond. I lay against his shaking body until we both fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~pt 2 Calm before the storm ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When I awoke, Daddy and the Doctor were no where to be seen. Steel was gone too, his restless form was gone and I could no longer hear his frustrated pounding on the door.  
  
Soda was asleep to my right.  
  
"Hey, Soda, get up" I tapped his shoulder lightly.  
  
"What?" He asked groggily, his eyes rimmed with red, "Is Steel gone already?"  
  
"How'd you know he'd be gone?"  
  
"I listen. . ." Soda looked at the empty stall, "and I knew."  
  
And I know now, that Soda knew...back on the day we met, how sick Steel was.  
  
"Did he go out to the hospital?" I asked hopefully.  
  
Soda was looking down, studying the hay, "Yup."  
  
"Sure do hope he comes back soon." I smiled happily, "it'll be quiet without him."  
  
"Yup... Hey listen, Minnie. Steel'll come back, but you know, if he doesn't...if he doesn't come back because he's sick, it'll be okay." I hated the tremble in Soda's voice right then. I didn't want to hear that big awesome Steel would never come back.  
  
I felt Soda's hand on my head and I brushed it off.  
  
"Steel's coming back, Sodapop!" I yelled, forgetting the sleeping animals.  
  
The barn awoke with a start, horses neighing.  
  
"Minnie. . .Steel wasn't the getting better sick..." He talked to me like I was a frightened animal or something.  
  
"He was so Sodapop! He was so!" I yelled, hating the quaver in my own voice and wondering why I cared so much for stupid Steel anyway. I didn't.  
  
Soda just opened his arms. I felt like something was moving my feet for me and I moved closer to him, longing to be hugged like the child I was.  
  
I stopped myself though, and wiped the tears from my eyes. Still as stubborn as a kid.  
  
"Don't come back, Soda." I grinned nastily at him and fled the stable, "I hate you."  
  
The last thing I remember was the hurt in his eyes as I slammed the stable door and trod on Soda's imaginary heart on my way home.  
  
Later that night I heard the stable door open. My bedroom window is right above the pasture. I saw Soda, alone, turning off the barn lights. It was the last time I saw him before I left.  
  
Night surrounded me as I watched from afar. Watched my heart walk away from me...watched my happiness die with our friendship...It was then I realized I wanted his heart...but I had already trodden on it. 


	3. Goodbye

A/n  
  
I'm so sorry this chapter is really late! Augh, but family issues...you get the picture right?  
  
Part I Goodbye  
  
"Daddy?" I asked, running to my dad's office, "Daddy?"  
  
My feet were too slow and my socks kept slipping on the hardwood hallway. You'd think Daddy would spend money on a new rug.  
  
My hair was messy and windblown from going out this morning into the rain, and I was dressed in my jeans for riding.  
  
"Minnie?" Mommy met me halfway in the hallway. Her eyes were red and she looked fragile and weak. Even her hair was dull and was turning to white at the top.  
  
"Mommy!!" I shouted and ran to her, "the horsies are gone Mama!!! Where are Bandit and Mickey?!?!" I clung to her leg in my panicked state and she patted my head gently.  
  
"The horses are out front, Minalia" I sensed uneasiness in her voice, a tension in her usually gentle fingers, "Daddy's selling them."  
  
I pushed back from her and she stumbled. She was so weak.  
  
Tears burst from my eyes as I flew down the smooth hallways thinking only of Bandit, Boxer, Bluebell, Clover and of course, Mickey.  
  
I'd yelled at Soda yesterday. I'd been stupid. I wasn't about to let Daddy sell his favorite horsie- I would never make up with him if that happened.  
  
All the blood rushed to my face as I burst through the front door to find Daddy on the lawn auctioning off my horses. He was taking the highest bidder.  
  
The rain didn't seem to stop the men as they all came to look at Mickey and Bandit- two of the most promising colts in the area.  
  
"DADDY NOO!!" I screamed like a child and threw myself at him. He shook me off him and ignored me.  
  
Tears streamed down my face and mingled with the rain, the people in the crowd gave my daddy weird looks and looked down at me.  
  
"Get inside Minalia Winters. Right now" Daddy shook me by the arm so hard it made my teeth rattle in my head. The crowd of rich snobs looked politely away while they whispered to the people beside them.  
  
"No. WHY DADDY?" I was whining now, my voice strained and loud enough for everyone in the audience to hear.  
  
My father looked down on me then with such anger in his eyes that I clung to his legs.  
  
"Damn it, Minalia. If you don't get in that house right now, I swear I'll knock the teeth right out of your face." Daddy cast me from him and continued right on with the auctioning.  
  
And that's when it started. When I started hating, I mean. I picked myself up from the sodden grass, covered in mud. Daddy turned back to his guests, smiling.  
  
Bandit and Mickey were out of the rain, in two small holding cars at the end of my driveway. I could barely see Bandit's long sad face in the small window.  
  
"Goodbye Bandit" I patted what I could reach of his face from the ground outside the window. A hurt like nothing I'd ever felt welled up inside me like a fountain as I cryed a goodbye and looked one last time upon the only friend I had left.  
  
A soft neigh made me cry harder. Mickey was kicking at the door, the trailor shaking with his efforts.  
  
"You give your new owner a kick from me" I told Mickey with real anger, "I'm sure Sodapop would understand."  
  
I wanted to hit my father and scream at him and then run away with Bandit, Mickey and Sodapop. My anger from yesterday was drowned in my anguish and sorrow.  
  
When I turned I thought I saw a little boy run from the stables. But my tears blurred my vision and when I looked again he was gone.  
  
Mommy came and picked me up in her arms, she carried me away like she carried Kyle...and that was the last time I viewed my horses- in tears...with a broken heart.  
  
Part II School  
  
Daddy tried to explain. Explain that if he didn't sell Mickey and Bandit they'd probably end up being lame and useless and insane. He said that Steel was sick and it was hereditary and other big words. I didn't hear past the 'probably'.  
  
Cheap heartless bastard.  
  
That's what I'd heard Mama call Daddy behind his back. And that was really truly what he was.  
  
"I'll buy you another horse Min" Daddy said absently from his desk in his office. It was sunset and I'd slept away my tears and was now left only with lonliness and pain.  
  
"No Daddy. I want Bandit back" I was beside my father, protesting even though I knew it was too late. Bandit and Mickey were never coming back.  
  
"Will you just shut up?" He turned on me with anger in his eyes, "You embarrassed me in front of all the important neighbors. I couldn't even get a decent price for the horses after you threw that little tantrum."  
  
I was stung. But I wasn't weak like Mama, "You're just a cheap bastard!" Well, I didn't know what bastard meant, but I sure knew what cheap was. And Daddy was just that.  
  
A ringing slap sent me reeling. I hit the floor and landed in a heap.  
  
"That is the last straw Minalia. You're going to boarding school, there will be no more free rides for you!! Go pack you things right now" Daddy literally hurled me out of the room and I skidded a few feet in the hallway.  
  
Strangely, I didn't feel sad to leave my family. Not my Mama, who was too weak to do anything to protect herself, Not Kyle who couldn't even talk, and not Daddy...never Daddy.  
  
I shivered as Daddy screamed at Mama.  
  
Half an hour later I was on a train to the FourPence school for young ladies.  
  
As I look back now, leaving home was the best thing I ever did. There was no longer anything keeping me at home. I left friendless, penniless, loveless....I came back, cold, impassionate, and hating the world. I came back better, tougher, stronger than before.  
  
I was no longer Minnie...I was Minalia.  
  
You get tough like me and you don't get hurt. You look out for yourself and nothing can touch you.....  
  
a/n  
  
What do you guys think about me continuing the story as it happens in the future, say either 5 or seven years later? Or would ya'll like to know about boarding school? I don't want to stray to far from the outsider's charas....so yah just let me know. I"m sorry the ending was really bad...i couldn't figure out where to stop.... 


	4. Coming Home

The DX station was filled to the brim with women. But when I drove up to the filler station with my red mustang they moved along quickly enough. I actually received dirty looks from the poorer ones, resenting my presence. What exactly did they want? This was a gas station, I needed gas. How hard was that to comprehend?

I checked my complexion quickly before stepping into Tulsa for the first time in 6 years. My skin was lily white where I used to have a healthy tan, my hair dark brown where it used to be sun-bleached blonde, and my eyes….the same. More tired maybe, and without the child-like innocence that I had left Tulsa with. I unbuttoned the high necked Fourpence school uniform until just above the swell of my breasts and found myself breathing easier than I had in 6 years.

"You poor baby…Come to Mama"

"We're here for you!"

It seemed, even as one of the women spit on the hood of my car, that they were all here for the same reason. The gas station attendant. Well that was just too bad because I damn well wasn't going to pump my gas myself.

I stepped out of the car, one long leg after another, acutely aware of how tall I had grown. I watched as the girls formed a sort of tunnel where the attendant could make his way, being groped and goosed the whole way through. He approached me, grease stains on his clothes and oil streakings on his face.

"Sorry about that Ma'm" He was wiping the spit away with his towel and ran a hand absently through his golden hair. I blinked. Yes, he was covered in dirt and grease, but why did I suddenly want him to kiss me up against the hood of my car? He was beautiful, God's greatest gift to mankind. He grinned at me, but the smile in his eyes was sad, lonely.

"Can we hurry this up-I studied his nametag- Steve, I've got to get home" I placed a hand on my slim waist and steadied myself.

"My name's not—

"I really just need to get going" I ended with a note of finality for the conversation and looked up to meet his surprised honey gaze. Not used to being unable to seduce a girl eh Steve? Well tough. But there was a tinge of familiarity in those eyes, a hint of something from long ago.

"All full Ma'm" Steve's voice broke through my thoughts as he closed the tank. I paid, even tipped a couple bucks and drove off, still thinking that I knew him….somewhere.

I rang the doorbell of my own house because I had never been given a key. My mother answered the door. She was fragile and beautiful still, but there were more worry lines in her face and she looked broken.

"Minnie" She smiled at me before taking my hand. I cringed at the old nickname.

"It's Minalia now mother. Where are Kyle and father?" I used all my boarding school manners to hold myself aloof from my mother and all the weakness that she represented.

"Hi!" I called out as I saw a boy run to the entryway to peer at me from behind the potted plant. He looked at me like he didn't recognize me, how could I expect him to after all these years? But he had been the one in my family I had liked the most so I smiled at the little boy.

"hi" came the small response after about a minute.

"Where's father?" I repeated myself and looked down at my mother, who I found surprisingly was quite a bit shorter than me. In fact everything in the house looked smaller, save Kyle. Who was gawking like I was some kind of strange new animal. He flinched when I took a step towards him and I clenched my fists along the hem of my gray-plaid skirt.

I walked into the house and was hit with a surge of crushing memories. Daddy shaking me until my teeth rattled in my head, the hardwood floor slippery under my stockinged feet, and oh Steel, magnificent black Steel…. I squeezed my temples and took an unsteady breath.

"I've got to get my bag, I forgot I left it in the car. I'll be right back" My mother was looking at me with a worried expression on her face. Her hands were twisting an old handkerchief in front of her. Tighter, tighter, tighter until I was sure it would rip apart under the pressure. But it didn't, and I left the house with my the brother I didn't know, and the mother I was afraid would break, staring after me.

Instead of getting my stuff out of the trunk, I took off. This place wasn't home. Boarding school was more welcoming than the two-story, empty house I'd grown up in. On my now full tank of gas I trolled the richy-rich area around where I lived. The stables were around the side of my house, now completely empty of horses. Finally I reached the other side of town, what I had come to know I my childhood as the 'bad side'.

As I drove by an abandoned lot and an empty park there was only one small house with a light on. It drew me, and I stopped across the street and took out my pepper spray just in case. There was yelling coming from inside the building.

"Well where'd you put your own uniform, genius?'

"I must've left it-

"I washed it. It's hanging in your closet. Glory, I'd think you'd look there first."

"Hey superman…"

"Don't even think about it, Steve. I'm through with washing for the week. Ask Ponyboy, it's his turn now."

Ponyboy. The name struck a chord deep in my memory and my mind flashed to a little boy with reddish hair and green-gray eyes. Fast runner. That would mean that…he was here.

A crash pulled me from my musings as I anxiously sat up and looked around. But the sounds again were coming from the brightly lit house. Grunts and yells echoed through the street as the boys wrestled.

"Say it!"

"No" The voice was strained.

"Say it!!"

"Fine, uncle!" I could recognize voices by now and knew Ponyboy had lost the match.

"Now listen up you two" An angry older voice bellowed and I saw the lamp sway, "Pony's got school tomorrow".

I felt vaguely like a spy, so I started the car and began to pull out. But as I was driving back home, someone appeared in front of the screen door. The boy from the gas station caught my gaze for a split second. I recognized him instantly this time, the warm look in his eyes strikingly familiar. I remember his childish 12 year old face inches from mine with that broad happy-go-lucky grin. Remembered the hurt look on his face when I told him I hated him. I knew him even before his younger brother shouted, "Soda? What're you looking at?"

I didn't stay long enough to hear a reply. I drove back to my white house with the stable, finally ready to call Tulsa home.


	5. Work hard for the money

"Where have you been?" My father was hollering at me before I even set foot in the house. He stood towering over me even after I had grown a couple feet. The scowl on his face was the same one I remembered from childhood, the only thing that had seemed to change was his hair. Where it was once rich and dark, it had turned a pale and brittle white. Some say a white streak can make older men look dignified, but my father simply looked old.

"I went out for a drive. I wanted to familiarize myself with the area" I stood up to him and pushed the handle down on my rolling duffle bag. The silence was deafening as his raked me over with his eyes. From the unbuttoned collar to the length of my skirt he frowned at my appearance like I was 10 years old again. Somewhere in the passing minutes, I realized he was waiting for something.

I started in surprise, remembered getting a spanking for forgetting my manners and reluctantly added, "Sir" to the end of my sentence.

"After all that money I spent. Boarding school has taught you nothing Min." I held back a snort of disapproval at the use of my old nickname.

"What? Something you don't like Minnie?" I stared at my father furiously. The nickname sounded like a taunt.

"Dan…" I could hear my mother's small voice was just inside the doorway. She had curlers in her hair and was in her bathrobe. I caught her eye defiantly.

"Stay out of this Margaret. I'd like to hear if our daughter is displeased with anything after her long-awaited arrival" I could sense the danger in my father's mood and spoke cautiously.

"Why did you come home, Minnie?"

"It's summer. I haven't been home in 6 years. I thought it was time for a visit".

"Oh so it's not because you were kicked out of FourPence after, after what?! Fighting? Beating another student so badly she had to go to the hospital? We're lucky the family isn't going to press charges." My father was yelling and I saw in the distance a light from a neighboring house flicker on.

"The girl deserved it!" I snapped, "She was the snottiest bully in school". I found myself defending my actions with what came off as merely excuses. Even I could've hit me.

My father jerked me inside the house and slammed the door after me. His grip on my arm was hard enough to bruise. I shook him off, which only seemed to fuel his anger as the rage on his features made daddy ugly.

It was true the girl I had hit was known as the rich bitch. She befriended only the richest of the school and treated the rest of us like shit. If you got on her bad side she could make your life a living hell. Once, she had fucked the teacher I had had a crush on in the girls dormitory loud enough so that everyone in school knew that everything, even the teachers were wrapped around her little bejeweled finger.

"While you're driving MY car, and living in MY house, you will do as I say." My father threw me into the entry way and began pushing me up the stairs to where my old room used to be.

"No meals until you find yourself a job and start repaying me for all the wasted money I spent on your education. You start public school in the fall." My father slammed the door to my room and I fell to the white carpeted floor. I didn't cry, I simply felt numb as I sat there. My mother had done a good job of sweeping out the cobwebs when I had left for a few hours. But the bed was childish and small, and the wallpaper was filled with merry-go-round ponies. Had she thought I would never come back?

I heard footsteps outside my door and opened it to see my little brother retreating into the darkness, hiding from me. I remembered the look in those little haunted eyes and felt bad I had left him to my bad-tempered father and weak mother all these years.

As I settled down, my feet hanging off my too-small bed I glimpsed a light, a small flickering, towards the direction of the old stable. But I must have been too tired to think straight because when I got up to look out of my bedroom window and peer into the darkness, all I saw was my own pale reflection.

Morning approached with caution as I slept fitfully, Soda's face haunting my dreams as it had for almost 6 years. This time though, I saw him in his borrowed uniform, streaked with oil. He was still the most handsome man I'd ever had pump my gas. In truth, my teacher I had had a crush on had looked a bit like Sodapop with a good natured smile, and sparkling light brown eyes but even then he'd fallen for the devil incarnate so….well people let you down don't they? Don't trust them.

When I was dressed in form fitting jeans and a black tank top I tied my long hair back from my eyes. I knew exactly where I wanted to work.

It was around 5AM when I showed up at Slash J's stable. I got there early because I knew it would take time to convince J that I wasn't an undercover cop, he tended not to trust people he didn't know. He didn't trust soc's anyway- I sympathized. But I knew horses, and I needed a job, so by God, I was going to get it.

"What the hell do you want?" I answered J's question by taking his saddle, and showing him I knew a thing or two about how to treat horses. After all, I'd grown up with them and had taken riding lessons at boarding school. During the whole interview I didn't say two words and neither did Slash J. He simply watched me handle the mares and the horses he used to race.

I gasped in surprise as a long familiar black face nuzzled my palm affectionately, "Bandit!" Tears welled in my eyes and I covered my mouth in shock.

"You two know each other?" It was the first thing Slash J had said to me in an hour.

"This is- was- my…my darling..darling Bandit" I gripped Bandit's mane, felt the course hair between my fingers, and found the awkward colt I had known in my youth had turned into a strong stallion, so much like his father, Steel.

"He has a temper you know. Got him real cheap from his last owner after he kicked the shit out of one of the other horses."

I opened the door to Bandit stall and the horse whickered softly like he remembered me. I spoke gently, "I bet you miss Mickey, that's why. But don't worry, you're okay now, I'll find your brother for you". I hadn't spoken so tenderly in years. I softly stroked Bandit's forehead.

Slash J was looking at me with a mixture of awe and disbelief, "I've never seen him that gentle".

I stared back, impassive, far too proud to beg. Bandit began to chew my hair like he was a colt again. I must have looked ridiculous because for the first time since I had arrived Slash J cracked a smile.

"What's your name kid?"

"Minalia Winters"

"Well then, Minalia Winters you're hired. You start now. Rodeo tonight, Barrel racing, saddle broc, the works. Get the stalls cleaned out, water the horses, saddle the ones that'll race. That kid'll be along soon."

Before I had a chance to respond, to even mutter a thank you, J had disappeared deeper into the stable.

I worked hard. The physical labor felt good, better than sitting at a desk trying to learn French at boarding school. I smiled to myself. Even though I was dirty, tired and sore, I wasn't anxious to be getting home. The rodeo had just begun when I finally sat down after watering the horses.

"Kid!" A rough voice broke through my thoughts.

"Yah?" The man looked mean with a solid form and ice blue eyes that matched my own.

"You saddle that horse?"

I looked at Bandit, "Yah."

"Used to be, only I could saddle him." I did a double take, looking him up and down. If Bandit respected him, there must be something more behind those cold suspicious eyes. But the last thing I wanted was for the riders to think I was a rich bitch.

"I'm good with horses". The rider looked at me like I was stupid.

"You use tranquilizers?" He took a menacing step towards me, bearing down fiercely, "I ain't riding no drugged up horse!"

I stepped back wearily, "I didn't. Bandit is just fond of me."

"Bandit?" he replied, muttered to himself, "sounds like something that kid Pony would name a horse."

I patted Bandit on the nose before leading him out so that the man could inspect him, "You do good today, horse".

"Barrel Racer Dallas Winston up next riding Bandit" The voice on the loudspeaker echoed through the stable as Dallas lead Bandit away by the reins. He glanced back once, his eyes brows coming together in a frown but I only stared back in response.

Bandit won that race by a landslide. I sat down on a stack of hay and closed my eyes happily. My horse had won. My Bandit.

"You did good today Bandit" I heard voices faintly entering the long since deserted rodeo. How long had I been asleep?

"Real good" I heard Dallas talking softly to Bandit, getting him cooled down, feeding him an apple.

So that's why Bandit liked him. The Bandit had somehow managed to steal the big bad rider's heart.

"And kid" I heard Dallas address me and didn't know if he realized I was feigning sleep, "you did okay too."

"DALLYY!!" I heard a synchronized yell as a group of guys entered the stable, clapping and teasing.

"Lets go and celebrate!" Voice one was loud.

"It's Friday night Darry, please?" I tried not to flinch as I recognized the voice.

"Fine, fine" I could hear the laughter in the third voice, sensed a smile.

"Our little Pony's growing up" a goofy comment started a brief hitting war.

"C'mon guys lets blow this joint!" this was followed by several fake machine gun impressions and I heard the guys leave shortly after.

I immediately sat up and opened my eyes and gasped in surprise. Sodapop was standing, whispering to Bandit only a few feet away. I blinked at him.

Seeming to sense my presence he turned and smiled at me, not sure if I was the little girl from my childhood or the bitch from the gas station.

I opened my mouth to say something an apology…anything but was interrupted.

"Soda! Tell Ponyboy that of course he isn't old enough to ride in rodeos" Soda studied me for a few seconds, his smile slowly fading. I pictured the scene in my mind over and over….heard "I hate you Soda!" over and over.

Soda disappeared out of the stable.

A few minutes later, I managed to close my mouth enough to drive home and climb wearily into the shower and then bed. That night I was far too tired to dream.


	6. Missing Mickey

**Thanks for the reviews guys, greatly appreciated :D**

"Minalia…." ::RAP::

"Minalia!!" ::RAP::

"Minnie!" I sat up straight in bed and looked around for my uniform. Damn it all to hell, I rubbed my eyes blearily. This certainly was not boarding school.

"Minnie!" A sharp rap hit my window and I heaved an annoyed sigh. My brown hair was a mess, trailing down my back like one tangled knot.

"Who the hell is it?" I opened my window, not even bothering to whisper- like I cared what my father thought- the sun hadn't even risen yet.

"It's Ponyboy Curtis. Sodapop's brother". The boy's voice was uncertain almost scared. The weakness pissed me off, plus I so wished I had more than a bra and panties on right now.

"It's five in the frickin' morning, Curtis. Get lost." I didn't even bother to ask what he wanted. I don't know about him but I am definitely….DEFINITELY not a morning person. I hid my flat stomach and breasts behind the curtains and peered down at him through the dark.

"No. I need to talk to you, Minalia". Did I hear iron behind that kids little trembling voice? I could respect determination. But there was no way in hell I was getting up now.

"later, Ponyboy, do your brothers know you're out?" I saw Ponyboy's brow crinkle and got my answer. I slammed my window shut with all the energy I could manage and hopped back into bed.

I had just closed my eyes when I heard ::RAP:: on my window pane again. ::RAP::RAP::RAP:: Now that was frickin' pushing me a little too far! The kid had damn good aim.

I opened the window but before I had a chance to cuss him out Ponyboy said, "Now, Minalia. It has to be now." And then he added, so quietly that I had to strain to hear him, "please".

I knew I had lost when I heard the final plea. And I did owe him for helping with Steel that one time…he used to be so small…I looked at him and sighed. Closed the window gently.

In a whirlwind of hurry I threw on an old T-shirt two sizes too large, my sneakers, and tied my hair back because God knows, it was simply too much to deal with in it's current state.

I was at the foot of the stairs when my foot hit something soft and squishy and I suppressed a yelp of surprise. My little brother had been waiting at the bottom of the steps in his batman pajamas.

"Kyle" I whispered, he stared back up at me, fully awake,said nothing.

"what do you want?" My little brother made motions to me that he wanted to go. He tugged my ankle. I felt like kicking him off but didn't.

"You saw ol' Ponypop didn't you?" My brother nodded. And that was the first time I wondered if there wasn't something wrong him him. Not like being an annoying little ten year old brother wrong. But seriously seriously wrong. Why wouldn't he talk?

I had a brief flash of the smiling 4 year old I had left at home, laughing as he toddled around on fat little legs. I looked into the dark shadowed eyes of my little 10 year old brother. He wasn't laughing now.

"Fine, come. But mother and father will be royally…royally pissed." I took Kyle by the hand and led him to where Ponyboy was standing next to a pile of pebbles.

I bowed mockingly in my too big shirt, showing one pale shoulder, "you rang?"

"Sorry" Ponyboy looked positively sheepish as I glances at his reddening face. It actually made me want to giggle. Somehow I suppressed the urge. What a charmer.

"What is it?" I was annoyed and kept expecting my father to scream at me through a window. I began to walk, forcing Pony to retrieve his bike from behind a tree and follow. Kyle heeled beside me.

"I can't find Soda" I didn't stop my pace as I took in Pony's words.

"Darry doesn't know he's gone. And I just thought that after we saw you tonight that he'd you know…" Pony up at me then down at his handlebars. I'd always preferred horses to handlebars.

"Soda can take care of himself, Pony" I kept my gaze straight ahead, "You saw me?"

"Well you were pretending to be asleep, but I think Soda and I noticed you were awake. You never were very good at being dishonest" Pony's voice was thoughtful.

"You mean Soda's never been out all night before?" I raised an eyebrow at Pony and he blushed even more.

"Well I mean…" Pony was stuttering, "Not..not since he dated Sandy you know…but that was well…"

I shook my head. Kiddies, these days.

"He ain't with me, Pony. And honestly, we aren't on the best of terms right now" I stared as the sun started to rise on the horizon. Kyle's hand was sweaty in mine.

"There's just…I have to tell him something about Mickey Mouse"

I turned swiftly, gripped Ponyboy's arm with my free hand, "What about him?"

"I think I finally found him. I saw a palamino, golden as Soda's hair riding through town on one of those horse carriers today. While we were at the dingo"

I was getting excited…if I could get Mickey Mouse…then maybe I could fix everything. Everything.

"But Min" I looked down at Ponyboy, only half seeing him. "I don't think he was well." I froze, feeling my hopes ripped away painfully from me. "He was kind of foaming at the mouth and kicking the carrier like…Glory! I've only every seen a horse that mad once before"

"Steel" I said, my voice low.

"Yah." Ponyboy looked at the sunrise. It lit up his whole face and those pretty gray-green eyes sparkled as the light hit them.

"Damn it" I looked at my watch, "I'm going to be late for work"

Kyle looked up at me expectantly. We had walked pretty far from my house. Honestly we were closer to J's stables now than we were to home. I felt like ripping out my hair.

Ponyboy looked awful guilty and I knew what had to be done, no matter how embarrassing or how weak.

"Pony, you need to peddle Kyle and me to Slash J's stables"

I pushed Pony onto his bike and helped Kyle up on the pegs on the back. I jumped up on the handlebars.

"Minnie…." I could feel Ponyboy's breath, warm against my back.

"It's okay. If someone bothers us I'll beat 'em to a pulp" I felt Ponyboy's laughter before I heard it. Apparently I didn't scare him as much as I thought I did.

I spent the rest of the bike ride trying to keep the T-shirt from flying up over my head.

"Thanks Pony" I breathed heavily as I got off the bike and took Kyle by the hand.

"Sorry I woke you up" I saw Pony bite his lip and he looked up at me determinedly, "But I thought he would be there. He…really missed you".

I bit back a sharp comment and instead led both Ponyboy and Kyle into the stables where I wanted to show them Bandit.

Instead I found someone else had already fed and watered Bandit for me. In fact, all the horses had been fed and watered. All that remained was to take them out for their morning run, and then muck out the stables. I think I actually gasped out loud.

"Soda!" Pony cried and ran towards someone at the back of the stables, surprisingly followed by my little brother Kyle. I anxiously pulled down my thin t-shirt and my windblown hair and licked my chapped lips.

And suddenly there was Sodapop ruffling Pony's hair, bags under his eyes, but looking downright cheerful. He was holding a shovel and sweat had soaked the collar of his shirt, but I blanched and had the urge to run in the other direction.

And then, his eyes were on me. Honey colored, and so sweet you could drown in them. I tried my best to look dignified and not like the sloppy vulnerable mess that I was.

"Hey Pony, Hey Kyle, Hey Minnie Mouse. What are you all doing up so early?" Soda smiled.


End file.
